


【雀驼】苹果酒来一杯吗 01

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【雀驼】苹果酒来一杯吗 01

*金酒味真真*苹果味敏敏，易燃易爆炸*清冷人设，伪师生。

1.

“呀——！”

林老师在黑板上写字的手顿了顿，转过身看向声音的来源，只见朴佑镇摇着头揉了揉鼻子，意外的有些孩子气。

“怎么了？”声音平静，不急不缓更没有恼怒，还有点好听。

朴佑镇本来都做好了准备，剑拔弩张要和老师呛两句的，毕竟从小不了解他的老师头一次听见他打喷嚏基本上看一眼他都认为他是故意的，根本不听解释然后把他轰出去罚站。林煐岷这么温柔地询问他，他反倒有些局促了。

“打...打喷嚏。”

林煐岷继续拿起讲义开始讲课，教室里嗡嗡的传来小声议论的声音，“朴佑镇竟然没炸毛诶！”，“对啊对啊我头一次听见他这么软的语气。”，“是老师第一次听见也太平静了吧kkk。”，“大发。”

轰隆隆几声响。不怎么经夸的人踢了踢课桌，蚊子声一般大小的讨论顿时销声匿迹，纷纷噤了声。朴佑镇这才能静下心望向讲台上的人，听说这是他们教授最骄傲的学生，教授生病几周打发他来代课，已经上了好几节了。平时冗杂难记的内科知识通过台上的人的口讲出来，生动地像是长了翅膀似的往他脑海里钻，朴佑镇抚着脖子松了松筋骨。

也是，一个Omega能做到他这个位置，也是需要些过人本领的。台上的人戴了半框的眼镜，明明是斯文败类的装扮，可配着圆润的小脸，嘴巴一张一合，讲到一些字眼的时候还会微微撅起唇瓣，又像只家养的小猫。虽然不怎么笑，但是讲完一个知识点就会盯向台下，眼睛亮亮的，很真诚。

朴佑镇撑着脑袋，觉得这堂课没白来。

虽然林老师长得很好看，但是除了在台上，话真的实在太少了。前几节课还有胆大的去搭讪，结果林老师一句话都没回复，眼神都没给一个。就连问问题，林老师也只是平铺直叙的讲一遍，问你听懂了没，可能是师生天生的奇妙气氛使然，明明林煐岷也很平静，只是没聊过任何学习以外的事情，学生们却怕得不行。

于是下课了只有朴佑镇一个人凑到讲台边。

“林老师，“为什么同样是左向右分流型先天性心脏病，房间隔缺损表现为右心增大，室间隔缺损表现为左心增大呢？”

“啊，你没理解这个问题啊。解释起来有点麻烦，你过来我给你画张图...”讲完了林煐岷就拿起笔画图，画到一半发现学生好像没跟过来，林煐岷推了推眼镜，回头看，落进一双盈盈的笑眼里，对方的一颗小虎牙亮亮的暴露在他眼前。

“佑镇？”

这不是朴佑镇第一次遇见林煐岷。早些年的还能被管得住的时候，父母饭局有时候还会带上他，大人们高谈阔论的时候，他就观察对面坐着的小哥哥。

“诶你儿子好乖啊，文文静静的，听说成绩还特别好。”

“也没有啦，你儿子也很乖啊。”

“你别看他现在老老实实的，可皮了，三天不打上房揭瓦，跟个窜天猴似的。”

朴佑镇破天荒的挣扎了一下自己的形象，不满地瞪了一眼妈妈。

“高三了吧，准备考哪个大学？”

“保送了首尔大学，医学系。”

“真的吗，太棒了。你跟人家哥哥学学。”

“敏敏，你带真真出去玩一会儿吧。”

再具体的记忆就没有了，只记得这个哥哥不怎么说话，闷闷的，他要叨叨好半天，才能换来他一个嗯。后来走的时候，朴佑镇死活扒着人家家门不肯松手，泪眼婆娑的喊不要回家。大人以为只是孩子一时贪玩，殊不知朴佑镇只是觉得世界上就没有他攻不下的堡垒，他怎么也要撬开林煐岷的嘴，让他说一句长一点的句子，一直没做到，就成了执念。只可惜后来，他们就再也没见过。

虽是认了亲，讲完题林煐岷却收拾了包想要离开，冲他点点头走过去的时候，朴佑镇闻到了一股淡淡的青苹果香气。

......？

朴佑镇从小到大最爱喝的就是苹果汁。

“煐岷哥，不一起吃个饭吗？”

林煐岷疑惑的抬头看了他一眼，推开自己胳膊上的手，礼貌地笑了一下，“不了，我还有事，先走了。”说完就急匆匆的离开了。

朴佑镇从出生到现在，不知道放弃两个字怎么写，因为分化之后有着强劲的alpha金酒香味，也从来没有被哪个Omega无视到这种程度。无论是先前的寡言还是当下的拒绝，都激起了他熊熊燃烧的胜负欲，他就不信了，他就是要撬开这颗青苹果，尝尝汁儿。

2.

平时神出鬼没的朴佑镇竟然开始上课了，学院内奔走相告，课堂上多了不少蹭课的Omega，张着脑袋偷瞄。朴佑镇上大学和寝室的几个朋友组了个乐队，自己当了主唱，在学校附近酒吧驻唱，晚上营业到半夜，白天很少来上课，金酒是烈酒，松子味醇香醉人，那可是能醉倒不少人，可偏偏难遇，受伤的心也不知碎了多少。有些胆子大的，穷追不舍到酒吧，入场费对学生来说不菲，没坚持多久，也纷纷败下阵来。

朴佑镇上课出奇的安静，好像真的只是个好学生一样听课，然后下课了找老师询问不懂的知识点。林煐岷很有耐心，虽然不怎么笑，一副拒人于千里之外的样子，学术问题上还是会尽心尽力。朴佑镇叽叽喳喳一堆问题，他一个一个解答，最后全教室都走光了才回答完，额头上已经细细密密的出了一层薄汗，腿酸软的勉强能扶住讲台站稳。

因为问问题的原因，朴佑镇向前附身靠近他的颈部，气息几乎快要喷洒到他的腺体，挣扎移动了好几次也未果。他快要到发情期了，朴佑镇就算不释放alpha信息素，对他来说也很有压迫性。更何况他似乎对朴佑镇的信息素的反应格外强烈，第一次问问题的时候他就发现了，所以才走的那么快。

"老师你没事吧？"

"没事。你，稍微离我远一点。"

朴佑镇稍退一步，礼貌地开口，"对不起，刚问的太专注没注意。"

可能太过礼貌，林煐岷刚刚还在疑虑他是不是故意的心情消了大半。

第二天的课如朴佑镇所料取消了，后一周是林煐岷代的最后一节课，朴佑镇一反常态听完课背上包就往外走，却被林煐岷叫住。

"佑镇呐，一起吃个饭吧。"头天晚上林妈妈回家千叮咛万嘱咐说让林煐岷请朴佑镇吃顿饭，林煐岷从小顺从惯了便顺口答应了下来，出门的时候想到朴佑镇身上浓烈的酒味，有些头疼。林煐岷给自己穿上黑色的大衣，围上分层的蓝色格子围巾围了一圈打了个结，冷不丁被靠近的烈酒味辣到鼻腔，闭上眼五官缩紧着忍了一个喷嚏。

好可爱.....朴佑镇也分不清是什么情愫，向来毛毛躁躁的心一下子就被抚平了。

两个人坐进林煐岷的车里，闭塞狭窄的空间里信息素的味道比并肩走在一起的时候更浓一些。其实不刻意释放信息素的时候不会有这么重的味道，除非是遇到及其相投的信息素，两个人心里都打着鼓，意外默契的沉默，平息互相之间躁动的影响。

"是和煐岷哥一起吃饭吗？"发件人来自朴母。

"嗯。"

朴父最近和林母有些合作，因为知道朴佑镇没兴趣，父母谈话并不避着他。昨天回家吃晚饭，朴佑镇突然不经意的提了一嘴说自己的代课老师叫林煐岷，名字耳熟却想不起来是谁了。朴母听到名字激动的拍了他一把说，"是你林妈妈的儿子。"吃完饭便拨了个电话叙旧，回来的时候还摸摸他的头笑着说什么，"傻孩子，傻人有傻福。"

朴佑镇收回思绪，嗤笑一声，收起了手机。

"笑什么？"

"没什么。吃什么呀？"

一顿饭吃的淡淡的，朴佑镇依旧叽叽喳喳的讲个没完，像是刻意向逗林煐岷开心一样，讲了很多冷笑话，林煐岷本来没什么表情的脸色被逼得节节败退最后脸都红了，餐桌下的手捏了又捏，留下一圈红印。

“服务员，空调温度有点高。”

3.

那顿饭之后两个人再无联系，倒不是朴佑镇放弃了，只是酒吧比较忙，为了上课他请了好几天假，他只好回去再唱几天。

朴佑镇向来是天不怕地不怕的，这一片的人都知道他不好惹，但总有些不分轻重的人往枪口上撞。这天周末，一位喝了酒的中年男人喝的脸红脖子粗，拿起酒瓶就往台上一指。

“你，别唱了。”

朴佑镇没理他，继续弹着电吉他演唱zico的新歌。男人见他没反应气到了，冲上去就拔了舞台旁的电源，整个酒吧顿时鸦雀无声。朴佑镇把吉他放在一边擦了擦，没说话也没看他，强烈的金酒味道蓄势待发。

男人许是被这么强劲的alpha信息素吓到了，即使他是个不会被怎么影响到的beta，声音也带了些颤抖，却不想丢了脸面，“我交了钱进来怎么不能点歌了，说不好听点你不就是一卖声的吗？”

朴佑镇直勾勾的盯着他，男人心里发憷，但见他什么也没说，嘴上还不服软，“就那个...学猫叫，你给我喵一个！”

“给你喵一个是吧。”

朴佑镇轻轻地放下吉他。随手抓起刚刚在台前热舞情侣留下的酒瓶朝那男人头上砸过去，直接开了花。

“我给你喵！”

酒保擦完这个酒杯，叹了口气，熟练的按照流程先给120打了电话，然后打给了老板，最后打给了朴佑镇的妈妈。再怎么闯祸，都有阿妈顶着，命好呀。

朴佑镇眼睛通红，砸完了才有些清醒，看见人群里冲出一个熟悉的身影，蹲下去在给那个男人简单的处理伤口。

“煐岷哥？”

朴佑镇走过去，“不用管他，我下手有数。”没想到林煐岷转过头，也是满眼通红，朴佑镇这才发现有些不对，按着他的肩膀让他冷静。

120马上就到了，场子也清的差不多。朴佑镇带着林煐岷在卫生间洗手，看到两个人身上都溅了些血迹。

“大衣明天给我给你拿去干洗吧。”

“不用。”林煐岷礼貌的笑了笑拒绝掉他，拉着靠在门口等待的金东贤走了。

朴佑镇没有去追，因为警察来了。

4.

打火机被朴佑镇捏在手里咔嚓咔嚓的按开又合上十几遍，李大辉终于受不了了。

“朴佑镇你是不是有病？不抽烟在那折腾什么打火机？”

“他开啊关的哪是打火机，明明是少男那颗悸动的心。”

“啊——！松松松手！疼——”寝室里田熊的惨叫声此起彼伏，李大辉摇了摇头戴上耳机，琢磨着什么时候才能搬出去住。

朴佑镇从母亲那弄到了林煐岷的电话号码，可这几天给林煐岷发的消息都石沉大海的，电话也被挂断。

林煐岷这边也肯定是有朴佑镇的号码的，连续按掉了好几次之后，金东贤忍不住发问了，“那天那个砸人的alpha？”

林煐岷抿了口鸡尾酒，被辣的眯起了眼睛。

“怪不得今天要喝鸡尾酒。改主意了？”

“没有。”

没有哪个骄傲好强的Omega没有痛恨过自己的第二性征。必须成为一个alpha的附属品这件事，任谁也低不下头。只能被一个人标记，那个人却可以标记很多人，本来就不是什么平等的契约，却不得不签订。林煐岷不是不相信爱情，不是不相信忠贞，只是不相信这种难能可贵的珍宝，能够落在他身上。落在他身上，是否又能够承受。

用了多年的抑制剂，在濒临失效的边缘徘徊。在陷入爱情的沼泽和无爱的标记之间，林煐岷根本没有任何疑虑就选择了后者。搭伙过日子，各玩各的，他相信这么好的买卖，一定能成。

“慢慢找吧，应该还有段时间。”

不知道是不是倒霉的时候喝水都塞牙，朴佑镇今天终于忍不住要去林煐岷医院堵他，却被一辆横冲直撞的摩托车撞翻在地，摔下去的那一瞬间，他感受到自己骨折了。摩托车车主没什么事，慌慌张张的爬起来，趁朴佑镇还懵着，骑着车呼啸而去。

没什么其他特别的伤势，朴佑镇缓了一阵，自己爬起来打了个车自己去医院挂了号，坐在候诊室的时候，朴佑镇的烦躁到达了顶端，他好想见林煐岷啊。恼怒的拳头还没落上墙壁，叫到了他的号，他收起拳头慢慢地挪进去。

踏破铁鞋无觅处，坐在里面低头写病案的不是林煐岷是谁。

“煐岷哥？”

林煐岷看到是他也愣了一下，“你怎么了？”

“骨折了。你不是内科医生吗？”

“谁跟你说我是内科医生了？"

TBC.

*金酒，又名杜松子酒或琴酒，无色透明，味道清新爽口辣中带甜，是调配鸡尾酒唯一不可缺少的酒种。


End file.
